1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of manufacturing a display device, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a display device, which can reduce the thickness of a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat display devices, which are typified by liquid crystal displays, are used in various fields of, e.g. OA apparatuses, information terminals, timepieces and TVs, by virtue of features such as light weight, small thickness and low power consumption. In particular, for the high responsivity, liquid crystal display devices using thin-film transistors (TFTs) are widely used as monitors of mobile terminals, computers, etc., which can display a great deal of information.
In recent years, there has been an increasing demand for the advent of thinner, lighter display devices for use in mobile information terminals such as mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), from the standpoint of design and portability as well as performance. For instance, there is proposed a liquid crystal display device capable of having a thinner structure (see, e.g. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-61011).
However, the yield of display devices, such as liquid crystal displays, which employ thin-plate glass substrates, considerably deteriorates due to the difficulty in handling in a fabrication step of forming the thin-plate glass substrate, or due to the fragility of the thin-plate glass substrate itself.
In the fabrication of the thin-plate glass substrate, a chemical polishing method has advantages such as a low cost and a large polishing amount per unit time. The chemical polishing method, however, has problems such as large non-uniformity in thickness in the polished surface, and the difficulty in obtaining substrates with desired uniform thickness.